


Walking in the Rain

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [41]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili walks home through welcome summer rain.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.128:  
> He walked for miles, barefoot, through pouring rain.

Kili’s toes sank into the earth, wet grass tickling his skin. 

It was bliss.

His shoes, soaked just like every inch of him, were held loosely in his hands, more afterthought then intention. Kili was pretty sure he had lost a sock somewhere, but couldn’t be bothered to check.

It didn’t matter.

The rain had finally washed away the heat of the last weeks, sweltering and melting as it had been, leaving only a refreshing coolness behind that Kili couldn’t resist. He had been miles away from home when the downpour started, waiting for his ride home. 

It had been a impulsive decision, the kind he loved and everyone else shook their head about. A quick message that he wanted to walk home, would be late, and he turned off his phone, haphazardly stuffed it into his pocket and started on his way.

He and his brother lived on the far side of the little village, both for the quiet and because it was so much more private. No noisy neighbors to glimpse into their windows, seeing and talking about things they didn’t understand.

Just nature, little paths, and one car between the two of them to go wherever they needed to be. It wasn’t like they needed more, they enjoyed spending their days together, thick as thieves even long into adulthood. 

Kili idly wondered if he could convince Fili to come out with him once he came home. If he could convince him to throw caution to the wind, leave their clothes behind and just walk naked as they were born through their garden. Nothing but rain and fingertips on their skin.

Perhaps.

Honestly, it was more likely that Fili would be waiting with a towel, a wry smile and a good natured lecture about the dangers of getting sick. They would end up in the shower together, too small for two and yet just right, skin on skin warming him up better then even the hot water ever could.

Kili was happy with both outcomes, really.

Either way, they would eventually end up cuddled in bed, listening to the rain and each other’s breath, and sleep better than they ever could alone.

He leaned his head back, letting the rain wash down his face, his long tresses, his soaked through clothes, right down to his bare feet in the soft grass. His smile grew, stretched from ear to ear, only broken by the joyous laughter spilling from his lips.

It might not be the path most would have chosen, but Kili loved every step of it.


End file.
